Hatchling Days Relived
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: There’s trouble in the clan. The Brooklyn and Lexington have been fighting and it got to the point where Elisa is asked to let Lex live with her until things get better. But thing went from Bad to adorably awkward when Lexington is turn into a hatchling!


Mory Rodriguez12-12-05 1:59AM Gargoyles

**In**

"Hatchling Days Relived"

_**[There's trouble in the clan. The Brooklyn and Lexington have been fighting and it got to the point where Elisa is asked to let Lex live with her until things get better. But thing went from Bad to adorably awkward when Lexington is turn into a hatchling!]**_

It was a calm quiet night in Manhattan. One of those rare nights when things were quiet and peaceful, as if for one evening all crime had stopped. It made it a perfect night for Detective Elisa Maza to go and visit Castle Wyvern atop of the Xanatos Enterprises building and visit her friends the gargoyles. It has been months since Goliath and his clan save all of humanity, yet again, from Demona and her vicious spell that would have destroy all humans on the planet. That was also the same day David Xanatos had rescued the clan from being capture by the human authorities before they could figure out what they were. Since then they have gotten their home back and Xanatos made certain they were kept safe; proof of this promise was given during the time Goliath was captured and accused of a crime committed by Tony Dracan.

Elisa was looking forward to her visit with them; its been boring all night and she wanted to have a chat with Angela and see how she was adapting to her new home and surroundings. She even brought a few presents for them. A book on the Trojan War for Goliath, a sketchpad and art set for Angela, a few new CDs for Brooklyn, a new recipe book for Broadway, an electronic toy helicopter and two memory dicks for Lexington, a vibrating, hand held back massager for Hudson, and the giant bone for Bronx. She even bought a small stuffed rabbit for little Alexander, David and Fox Xanatos's son.

Owen, David Xanatos's right hand assistant, greeted Elisa when the elevator finally reached the top floor. The look on his face told her that there was trouble going on.

"Good evening Ms. Maza. Shall I help you with your bags?" Greeted the stead fast assistant.

"Hey Owen, thanks, is something wrong? You're looking more serious than usual." Asked the detective.

"Its nothing really. The trio is having a bit of a disagreement in the entertainment room. Perhaps you can assist in stopping the riot?" asked the tall blonde human as he took the bags and started to lead the way when the detective nodded.

_'Whoa boy what could it be this time?'_ wondered the detective. The trio, Brooklyn, Broadway, and Lexington have practically been at each other's throats for weeks. Actually it was mostly between Lexington and Brooklyn; poor Broadway just got caught in the middle. Elisa isn't exactly sure how it started but apparently at first it started over the game station. Even though it was fairly new, Lexington had beat Brooklyn and Broadway easily since he was the fastest at figuring out how it and the games worked. It just got ugly from there on.

*****

Four Weeks Ago

It all started when Xanatos bought a new game station and game set for the trio. They've been getting a little bored after their patrols and he figured that this new toy could keep them occupied. Brooklyn and Broadway got into it right away. After having Lexington set it up the two bigger gargoyles practically shoved him out of the way and have been hogging the station for six nights straight. At first Lex was patient with it and had passed the time by fiddling around with his computer, playing with little Alexander, and reading the game instructions over and over, but after the sixth night his patience had ran out and he demanded that they let him play. They agreed, but since there were only two controllers Lexington still had to wait for one of his Rookery brothers to win before he played.

Brooklyn won that round and Broadway had to give his control to Lex. Now Brooklyn was pretty sure he would beat his smaller brother since he had six whole nights of experience and this was Lex's first try; so he thought he'd go easy on him. Imagine his surprised to see his younger Rookery brother played as if he grew up playing the game.

"No, no, no, NO!!" Brooklyn yelled as his fighter plane lost its last life points.

He gave off a frustrated growl as he watched his plane fall out of the virtual sky and crash into a virtual mountain in a smoking heap. That left the only virtual plane left in play as the winner, played by his smaller Rookery brother. His other brother, Broadway, gave Brooklyn a comforting pat on his shoulder as his smaller brother gave a little cheer for himself.

"And the victory for this level goes to L-e-x-i-n-g-t-o-n, Lexington!" cried the smallest gargoyle as he quickly written his name and saved the game.

"Way to go, Lex. That was some fancy flying." Broadway complemented his Rookery brother. "Ah, don't worry Brooklyn, you'll get'em next time. After all winning isn't everything."

Lex noticed his brother's sour look and assisted Broadway with the comforting. "Yeah don't worry about it; it was mostly luck. You'll get better with practice."

"I just don't get it! Broadway and I had been playing this game for six nights. It took us hours to figure out which button did what and how to maneuver the planes the first night alone. How is it that you were able to fly circles around me when you never had the chance to go through the practice runs?" asked the white hair gargoyle with a slight raise in his voice.

Lexington knew very well that Brooklyn could be a real sore loser at times so he didn't take offence at him raising his voice a bit. After all if you really think about it he was more shocked than annoyed.

With small grin Lex simply answered. "I read the instructions."

"What?" asked the confused older Rookery brother.

"I read the instructions to the game." Explained the smaller gargoyle. "These little pamphlets that come with the games aren't just for decorations you know. They tell how the buttons work, how to move the plane, how to shoot, how to make tricks in the air; basically how to play the game. I've been reading them over and over while waiting for you guys to give me a turn. I guess it got stuck in my head and I remembered it when we started playing."

"Oh I get it. It's kinda like when I watched Elisa cook her mother's stew. I've seen her do it so many times I remembered what went into it." Broadway said as he licked his lips at the memory. "Mmmm I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. Hey wanna get something to eat?"

The small olive green gargoyle gave a bit of a wary grin. "Why not? I'm a little hungry myself. Wanna come, Brooklyn?"

"No. Thanks, but I think I'll just run through the training levels again. Unlike you, I learn better from experience instead of a book." Said the brick colored Second in Command.

The annoyance in his voice was unmistakable to the other two. Broadway felt the tension growing and figured it was best to make those snacks. Hopefully food would lessen the uncomfortable feeling that was growing in the room. Lexington most certainly felt that he was being accused of something and would have asked his Rookery brother what he had meant by that last comment but his other brother tapped his shoulder in a 'follow me' manner. So the two left their red-brown second in command alone and went to the kitchen.

"Jalapena! What's his problem?" the smaller gargoyle asked once they were in the kitchen and out of earshot.

"Ah, you know Brooklyn. He doesn't take defeat very well." Offered the aqua colored gargoyle. "I mean you did kinda took him off guard in the game. By the way, great job for a first try."

"So I knew about the buttons and whatnot that didn't give him the right to use that tone with me." Argued the smaller brother. "He acted like I've insulted him."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Lex, but getting beaten in a game by your younger brother can be a bit embarrassing and…" stated Broadway as he heated some popcorn.

"What? Embarrassing?… I'm an embarrassment to you two?" the small gargoyle cried in disbelief. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No! No, nothing like that!" exclaimed the blue-green gargoyle mentally kicking himself for letting his Rookery brother think such a thing. "Not at all. It's just that you surprised him by winning on your first try. He wasn't expecting you to actually beat him."

Lexington just stood there with the points of his ears slightly lowered and a hurt look in his eyes; a bag of potato chips in his hands. He didn't understand what his Rookery brother was trying to tell him. He didn't think that simply knowing things could have such a negative effect on others. Broadway noticed the slight tensed movements in the smaller gargoyle and again mentally kicks himself. _'Why do I always say the wrong things at the wrong time?'_ he thought.

"Look Lex. It's nothing big. Its just that… you know when we hung out together like we had always done back in Scotland?" he received a nod from his brother. "Well every time we do now its like nothing has changed much between us. We forget for while that Brooklyn's our new second in command, we forget that I now know how to read and cook rather well and we also forget how clever you really are. Then you suddenly do something to remind us of how sharp your mind is by… building a motorcycle!" He said remembering that night. "From scratched no less! And you've never even been taught how it worked or how it was put together until you've tinkered around with that one we found at the dump."

The small green gargoyle looked at his brother for moment. "So… What your saying is that Brooklyn is angry because I'm smart?"

"Well… sorta, I mean… its like… and then…" the aqua gargoyle couldn't find the right words to explain.

"You're confusing me Broadway. What are you trying to say?" asked the small wary one.

"I'm confusing myself Lex. I don't know what I'm trying to say." Said the bigger brother; hoping that his answer would end any more questions. He was sure that he had just upset his little Rookery brother without meaning to.

He didn't even know the half of it. In fact Lexington dropped the bag he held, stomped right out of the kitchen, back to the entertaining room and right up behind the brick colored gargoyle that occupied the floor.

"We need to talk." Said a younger voice from behind Brooklyn.

He turned to see the small green gargoyle standing up straight, arms crossed, and looking down on him as if he had a score to settle. The second in command rolled his eyes when he saw who it was and turned his attention back towards the game before speaking to him.

"What for? Can't it wait?" he asked without even a glance.

"No it can't wait. And what's with this sudden attitude of yours?" said the olive green one.

"Sounds like you're the one with the attitude." Said the red-brown gargoyle. "Look whatever it is it'll have to wait till later."

Later came a lot sooner than he expected because as he was ignoring his smaller brother and playing the game the screen suddenly went blank. The brick colored gargoyle cried out in shock; he turned to tell Lexington to fix whatever was the matter, only to find the little gargoyle twirling the plug to the TV around in his talons.

Frowning the little green gargoyle simply told him. "Not later. Now."

"Why you lousy little…" His eyes glowed blue-white and without any warning he had tackled his smaller Rookery brother.

Broadway had entered the room in time to see the other two rolling on the ground growling and snarling at each other. He was so shocked at the scene in front of him he dropped his food. The aqua colored gargoyle ran up to the two brawlers and manages to pull them apart; only to find that their leader, Goliath, and the rest of the clan had walked in on the fight. Since then the tension between the trio had been high.

*****

Present Time

Elisa didn't know exactly what to expect as she followed the steadfast assistant down towards the main room. Already she could hear to familiar voices yell at each other as she rounded the corner with Owen. _'Oh boy. This can't be good.' _Thought the detective, as the voices grew louder as they approached the door.

Brooklyn's voice echoed through the thick doors. "Why don't you go back to the Rookery where you belong; you little hatchling!"

Lexington's voice echoed even louder. "Hatchling?! Hatchling?! I'll give you a hatchling!!"

Owen opened the door and the two humans entered the room. The next thing happened so fast neither of the humans knew what had happened until it happened. Lexington had tackled Brooklyn and now the two were rolling around in a fight. Neither one could get a good advantage over the other, but they were certainly doing some damage to each other. Actually, Brooklyn did had a small advantage over the smaller gargoyle due to his size and had more than once managed to pin him down, lay a few good hits or throw him off, but Lexington was faster and used his tail to swipe him off then punched, kicked, scratched, and bit exactly how Brooklyn himself had taught him long ago. Broadway had run in yelling and pleading for them to stop; he managed to pull Lexington away and held him so he couldn't jump out at Brooklyn again.

"Rrraaaaa!!! Let me at'em! Let me at'em, I'll rip him apart!!" yelled Lexington.

That move Broadway made was a mistake because in the spare of the moment the red-brown colored gargoyle came around and struck his olive green brother in his unprotected stomach. The smaller gargoyle gave a howled in pain and kicked out striking his bigger Rookery brother back with his legs; scratching his sides with his claws as he did so. Before anything else happened Angela grabbed Brooklyn and held him back and Elisa ran in between them.

"Stop! What's gotten into you two? Especially you, Brooklyn?! I can't believe you took advantage of Broadway holding Lex down like that! He's a lot smaller than you; you should know better!" yelled the human female.

"Stay out of this Elisa! This is between me and that overgrown egg!" yelled the Second in Command with a growl.

"This 'egg' just wiped the floor with your sorry tail not too long ago, you jerk! And for your information, Elisa, I can fight my own battles." Replied the annoyed little gargoyle as he struggled against Broadway's grip and the pain in his stomach.

Both of them were bruised and scratched up, Brooklyn being the worst for wear since he mostly pinned Lex down, but they still seem to have a lot more fight left in them. Neither of them was willing to listen to reason at all. Elisa, Angela, and Broadway were only too glad when Goliath, Hudson and Bronx came in from the castle's library with Xanatos. Needless to say their huge leader wasn't to please with what he was seeing.

"What is going on?!" the enormous gargoyle cried out.

"Lexington jumped me that's what!" Brooklyn pointed at the smaller gargoyle. "He just lost it and decided to use me as a scratching post! Broadway and Angela saw it too!"

The other two were taken by surprised when the brick colored gargoyle quickly pointed them out as witnesses and turned the attention over to them. With Brooklyn mostly scratched up and bruise the whole scene would surly be in his favor since they couldn't lie to their leader. True enough the smaller gargoyle did strike the first blow but he was provoked into doing so.

"Is this true?" Goliath asked looking towards Broadway.

By this time Lexington had stopped struggling and was now staring at Goliath with something close to fear in his large eyes. He knew how bad it looked for him. Brooklyn looked like he picked a fight with a pack of wolves and lost, while Lex mostly had bruises. Broadway had felt the small muscles in the arms he held tense up while their leader waited for an answer.

"Uhhh mmm, Yes, but…" started the aqua colored gargoyle.

"See!" yelled Brooklyn; quickly cutting his Rookery brother off. Then turning to Goliath with opened arms to show his injuries. "We had a small disagreement and he went crazy and attacked me! I'm lucky my wings are still in tacked!"

"But you provoked him!" exclaimed Angela at the unjustly scene forming in front of her. "You called him a hatchling!"

"Just because I called him one doesn't mean he should act like one and strike out when angered." Said the brick colored gargoyle with a slight hint of mockery towards his smaller Rookery brother. "Isn't that right Hudson?"

The old gargoyle had been the one who taught them never strike out at one of their own out of anger since it would cause problems among the clan. He remembered very well repeating the lecture to them the last time they fought. However something didn't feel right about this situation. Yet he had to nod in agreement with the Second in Command's words. Goliath, however, also felt awkward about the situation and turned to Elisa.

"Elisa did you witness this fight?" he asked his human friend hoping she could clear a few things.

"I walked in when Lex tackled Brooklyn. I wasn't here for the argument." Stated the detective. "But during the fight Broadway tried to stop it by pulling Lexington off Brooklyn and holding him back. Then Brooklyn turned to take advantage of it and punched Lex in the stomach."

But Brooklyn was ready for that too. "He was about to break free so I did what I could to prevent him from attacking me again."

"Why you rotten liar!" Lexington finally spoke. He would have lunged at the red-brown gargoyle again if Broadway wasn't still holding him back. "Let me go! Let me at'em!"

Brooklyn took an involuntary step back but had himself braced for an impact incase the angry little gargoyle did free himself. This time Goliath stood in between them; looking down at Lexington as he did so.

"That's enough!" roared the huge gargoyle; startling the smallest of his clan into obedience. "Obviously you need to be separated from the others to calm down. Get down to the Rookery."

"Wha… But Goliath…" started the small olive green gargoyle.

"Get down to the Rookery and be quick about it." Ordered the leader. "I'll deal you as soon as I find out exactly what happened here. Until then I don't want hear so much as a whisper out of you. Is that clear?"

The look he gave Goliath was devastating but the giant purple creature stared him down without remorse. To shocked to even speak Lexington only lower his head to look at the floor, ear tips drooping halfway, and nods slowly in defeat.

"Good. Now go." Said Goliath

No body spoke. They only watched as the smallest clan member slowly walked across the room towards the door with his head hung. Owen was at the door, his hand on the knob, ready to open it for the sad little one. When Lex was only a few feet away, tears were already starting to seep through his eyes, the door knob creaked as Owen opened the door; humiliated, Lexington started to run, at first on two legs then fell on all fours and ran out of the room. Goliath waited until the scraping of his claws on the stone floor ceased before speaking.

"Now then…" he started only to be interrupted by a bombardment of protest.

"Goliath that wasn't fair!" "You didn't hear Lex's side of the story!" "He wasn't at fault!"

"Calm down people!" Xanatos finally spoke out. "Now whether he was at fault or not he still acted a bit rash and needs time to cool off. Now I think it's best that we take care of Brooklyn's wounds, have each of you have a one on one conversation with Goliath in my business room, and then come to terms and clear this whole matter."

That bit of reasoning was met with nods of agreements. Broadway however wasn't paying much attention for he was looking out the window at his small green Rookery brother, slightly staggering in his grief, as he approached the door that lead down to the old Rookery. He soon disappeared through the door out of sight and made his way down the stairs to the empty room.

*****

Rookery

The Rookery had been filled with straw so that if they were to breed, the eggs would stay warm. It was particularly thick in the center where the eggs would most likely go and so it was there that the little gargoyle let himself fall and allowed his tears to flow freely. He had soon fallen asleep during his sobbing and had curled up in a fetal ball position in his sleep. That's how Fox found him. She had been out taking her baby boy, Alexander, for a walk around the castle. When she decided to go back inside she heard a distant-sobbing coming from a door. Curiosity got the better of her and she followed the sound down to the chamber where she found Lexington's sleeping form with a lone stray tear running down his cheek as he slept. Little Alex, upon seeing his favorite playmate, gave out a cheerful little cry that had the gargoyle jumping out of his slumber.

"Lexington?" asked the red headed mother once she got a good look at the creature.

Lexington wiped his eyes before answering her. "Oh… hello Fox."

"What are you doing down here alone?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "And why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." Protested the young gargoyle. "I just… got a bit of hay fever."

The lie was pitiful but he couldn't think of anything better. Fox knew a hurt pride when she saw one and sat little Alex down on her lap. He immediately crawled out halfway to get at the gargoyle's tail with the intention to stick the tip in his mouth. Only Lex saw what he was going for, and not being in the mood to play with the baby, he moved his tail upward out of reach, sat up straight, hugged his knees, and rapped his tail around his ankles.

"Lex what's wrong?" Fox asked when she saw the gestured. "Why are you down here by yourself?"

The little gargoyle didn't reply right away and stayed silent. He felt humiliated at being sent down to the place of his hatching for the second time in his life, and after being called a hatchling no less. The fact that Fox was down there with him and her baby made him feel like he was being treated like one as well.

"Lex?" asked the human mother again when he didn't reply.

"I don't want to talk about it." Answered the small green creature not bothering to look at her.

Fox thought about it for a moment and remembered what her husband had told her about the trio fighting. She figured he came down to the Rookery to get away from it. She placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. When he flinched under the light pressure it was then that Fox notice the shoulder was bruised. In fact now that she looked at him, he was bruised all over and even had a few scrapes and scratches on his body.

"W-what happened?" she asked at the sight of the abuse. "You're covered with bruises."

"If ya think I look bad you should see Brooklyn." He said with a slight smirk, but frowned again. "He made the whole thing look like it was my fault. And Goliath believed him!"

"Oooh, so he had you grounded and sent down here?" asked the red headed human.

"I don't know what you mean by 'grounded' but yeah; he got me sent down here in the Rookery. Not like I can blame him though." Confirmed the olive green gargoyle.

As the time passed Alex had gotten a hold of the gargoyle's arm and pulled himself up in a standing position. His smiling little face finally made Lexington give in and take the tiny human into his arms and started to cradle the baby. As he did so he told Fox what had happened between him and the second in command. She stayed and listened to him; which gave him comfort knowing someone would at least hear him out. Mentally she had to give Brooklyn some credit for the whole set up. It sounded like something out a detective movie and Lexington was the falsely accused victim, but she knew better than to jump to conclusion without both sides of the tale. But then he started put all the blame on himself thinking him and his 'stupid curiosity' with this century's technology was the cause of it all and her motherly instincts had her wanting to comfort the little gargoyle. The way he got along with her and Alexander; he was practically a second son or little brother to her. She figured she better go and find the others and have a serious talk with them.

"Well that just tares it." She said once Lex finished. "Here, you watch Alex for a bit. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" he asked once she got up and headed for the door.

"To go and give those leaders of yours a piece of my mind." Fox said at the top of the stairs.

Lexington heard the door creak open and closed. Alone with Alex, bouncing his little bottom on his lap; Lex thought about what Fox was planning to do. _'With any luck maybe she'll convince Goliath to let me come out of here.'_ He thought as he tickled the human baby with his tail.

"You know, you're lucky Alex." Said the gargoyle. "You don't have any big jerk brothers to pick on you. Not only that but you're accepted as you are wither you can't do much yet or not. Apparently my brothers don't like the fact that I'm smarter than them when it come to your human technology. And they punish me for it by teasing me about my size and calling me a hatchling."

Of course the little baby didn't understand a word the gargoyle was saying but he seemed to be reading the sad eyes of the creature. His little jabbering and burble sounds almost made it look like he was trying to say 'don't be sad' to his favorite playmate. Lexington could help but chuckle a bit at the way the child tried to communicate with him.

"Sorry but I don't speak baby human. Guess we'll have to wait until you learn how to talk before we could have any real conversations." Said the olive green babysitter. "Or until Puck teaches you how to have your thoughts be heard out loud."

What happened next he didn't know, nor could he remembered. Perhaps mentioning Puck's name had triggered something because Alex gave him a wide, mischievous little grin and his hands started glowing. The baby playfully placed his glowing hands on Lexington's chest and the glow covered his body. Soon the Rookery was full of light and then nothing; nothing but the happy cries, giggles, and squeals of baby voices.

Fox stomped her way into the business room of her husband where she found the others all gathered around the door. Angela and Elisa were telling Hudson what they saw. Brooklyn was inside with Goliath, David and Owen giving his side of the story. Broadway had gone in a few minutes before Fox had even got there; angry at how Brooklyn was twisting the story around.

"That wasn't how it happened and you know it Brooklyn!" yelled the aqua colored gargoyle.

Goliath didn't much care for anymore yelling. "Broadway this doesn't concern you at the moment. Please step out…"

"Sorry Goliath but I can't just stand by and listen to the way he talks about Lex. Especially when he's not here to defend himself." Said the younger gargoyle. "It's just not right."

"A-hem." They all turned towards the voice. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, but could someone please tell me why Lexington looks like a bruised apple?"

"Not at all dear." Replied David. "Apparently there's a bit scuffle and we're trying to find out the whole story."

"Until Broadway interrupted." Added the brick colored second in command.

Before bigger brother spoke Fox jumped in. "Wow, I can see what Lex meant by you looking worse than him. Least now I know he was able to get his hits in." Then turning to Broadway before anything else could be said. "I wanna have a word with you."

"Huh… What for?" asked the blue-green gargoyle.

"I just want to make sure wither or not, the fight wasn't two against one." Replied the red head.

"Wha…" gasped Broadway in shock. "I didn't… He thinks… I'd never…"

He stuttered with his words as he followed Fox out the door. The others saw his distressed look and wondered what was happening.

Elisa was the first to speak. "Broadway what's…"

"I never helped Brooklyn gang up on Lex! I was trying to separate them! Honest I would never do that!" Exclaimed the aqua colored gargoyle to the red headed human he followed.

"Well you wouldn't be able to tell from his point of view." Fox explained "To him it looked like you took Brooklyn's side, but at the same time it looked like you tried to defend him when Goliath asked you what happened; now he's not so sure.

"Broadway was trying to stop the fighting not join it." Declared Angela.

"I'm glad to know that. And I'm sure Lex would too, if anything he needs to know he still has one brother that cares." Said the red head.

"How's he doing?" asked the detective. "Is he alright? He took a few hard hits."

"Physically he's fine. It's his mental state I'm worried about." Fox said to Elisa. "Do you even know what he's been thinking down there?" the question was met with shaking heads. "He thinks all this fighting is his fault. He thinks his clan doesn't approve of him knowing so much about our technology. He thinks he's being punished because of it."

"That's unheard of." Said Hudson in disbelief. "Fact is the lad's knowledge of such things helped us out in many a battle."

"Hey, I'm only repeating what he said." Declared the red headed woman. "But to be honest I came this close to yelling at Goliath and the rest of you until I saw that you were also trying to clear things up."

Broadway, being silent for a while, spoke next. "How did you find him? Brooklyn punched him hard in the stomach, was he hurt bad?"

Fox took deep breath before answering. "I heard him crying in the Rookery. He was asleep in a fetal position when I found him. Guess he's been down there for a while huh?" that was answered with nods "Look I'm not sure how gargoyles as young as he is are normally treated after they've been in a fight, but if this goes on it'll only make things worse."

"What do you propose we do?" asked the female gargoyle

"Since, I can assume something like this has never happen before in a clan." This was met with a nod from the oldest gargoyle. "Then I suggest we try a human way of dealing with this. If Brooklyn's going to continue to act hostile towards Lex, then I think it's best that Elisa takes Lexington to her home until we get this thing settled."

"What?" asked the detective in surprised. "You think he should live with me?"

"Only until Brooklyn comes to his senses." Explained the red head. "Look detective, you and I both know that if Lexington stays here there's a good chance this'll happen again. You already know what he thinks the clan thinks of him; those thoughts will grow stronger and who know what'll happen next."

"But… we can't… just tell him to live with Elisa. What if he thinks he's been disowned?" asked Angela

"Then we'll have to make sure he understands that it's only temporary." Replied the red headed mother. "It's a lot better than risk him losing his confidence in his abilities or thinking the way he does now. Elisa, you're a detective, you know what this can lead to if it continues."

Unfortunately she did and that had her worried. It was hard, but they could see she was right. So it was agreed; until the matter could be settled it was best for the smallest clan member to stay with Elisa. The agreement was made just as Owen came out of the room; Brooklyn had finished his session with Goliath and had followed the blonde human out.

"Goliath and Mr. Xanatos will see you now Broadway. Then Angela, Ms. Maza and young Lexington will share their view on the matter after you." Said the steadfast assistant.

The aqua colored gargoyle looked over at Fox first before moving; wondering if there was anything else that needed discussing for their plans.

"Go ahead big guy. We'll take care of the rest." Reassured the red head.

Broadway nodded and followed Owen into the business room; not even bothering to give his white haired Rookery brother a passing glance. The others watched the blue-green gargoyle leave and went back to their conversation.

"So it's all settled. When Goliath is done talking to Lex we'll go in and tell him our decision. Agreed?" asked Fox.

"Agreed." Replied the others. "I'll need a little time to fix the guest bedroom so he could keep his stuff. And I'll need to visit the store and stock up on a few things." Added the dark haired detective.

"Of course. Heck I'll pay the bill myself if need be." Said the red head. "I'll go and get Lex." Bronx, who has been lying down next to Hudson all this time, stood up with a slight whimper. "You wanna come too, boy?" the giant dog like creature barked. "All right then, c'mon."

Brooklyn had overheard them easy and wondered what they were talking about. He waited until Fox and Bronx left the hallway and disappeared around the corner before speaking.

"What was that about?" asked the suspicious second in command.

Elisa and Angela didn't answer him. Both were still appalled by his behavior earlier; so it was Hudson who answered him.

"You'll be finding that out soon enough lad." Said the old warrior with a wary tone.

*****

The door of the Rookery creaked as the human mother and the gargoyle dog once again descended the stairs. She could already here the happy little sounds of her baby at play with his favorite playmate. That and a strange warped chirping sound like a mix between a baby bat and a puppy. _'Guess Lex is trying to imamate little Alexander in their game.'_ The strange sound certainly had Bronx's ears perking and waging his tail with excitement. He gave out a content bark and hurried down the stairs.

"Hey Lex it's me, Fox. Goliath wants you to come out and talk." Started the human as reached the bottom steps. "I also need to discuss a few…"

It was unbelievable. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Her baby was hugging the gigantic dog around the neck and that was normal enough. But right next to him, lying on its back in circular dent in the hay and squealing with delight as the huge canine licked its tiny body; she saw two tiny green hands and two small legs waving back and forth as if they were trying to grab a hold of the wet slippery thing which tickled it so.

Fox had to lean on the wall for support. "Oh boy… This could complicate things."

*****

Meanwhile back with the others. Elisa had just about finished her session with the clan leader. She listed everything she saw in as much detail possible; hoping it'll help clear some doubts.

"And that's when you guys showed up." Finished the detective.

"Do you have any idea how this could have started in the first place?" asked Goliath.

"No." said Elisa. "They were arguing before I was even there."

"…Thank you for your help Elisa. I won't waste any more of your time." Said the wary gargoyle.

She couldn't leave. Not just yet. "Goliath, don't you think you were a little too hard on Lex? You didn't even give him a chance to explain."

David Xanatos was the one who answered. "Don't worry detective. He'll have his chance to do so now."

"That's not the point." Said the dark haired woman and again turns to the clan leader. "Didn't you see how he looked at you when you ordered him to go to the Rookery? How he acted when he left? You practically crucified him."

"Elisa I did what I did to prevent anymore quarrelling between him and Brooklyn." Started the purple colored gargoyle. "Now I know you and the others believe I've acted rash but it was for his own good. I'll make it up to him somehow."

By this time Angela entered the room. "Maybe farther but you weren't being fare with him."

Now the rest of the clan came in the room with her. Brooklyn walked over and joined Goliath and Xanatos and faced the others.

"What's all this then?" asked the multimillionaire

"We've been thinking about what's was happening between Brooklyn and Lex." Explained Broadway.

"We've all discussed it with Fox. Though we should wait until you and Lexington had a chance to talk, but we've decided that you should know what we've think." Goliath's daughter continued.

"It's clear that all of this is having a bad effect on the lad. It seems that this last fight had finally broken his sprit." Added the oldest gargoyle.

"He's right Goliath." Stated the human detective. "We all thought about it and we think it's best if Lex stays with me for a while."

That caught their leader and second in command completely off guard. Sending a gargoyle away from the clan? Such a thing was never heard of. It was Brooklyn who found his words and spoke.

"What?" started the brick colored gargoyle. "You're going to take him away?"

"Yes." Said the policewoman. "It isn't right or fare for Lex to stay here if all you two do is pick a fight with each other."

"Elisa…" started the huge leader. "You're asking me to cast him out of our clan. Out of his home, I can't…"

"I'm asking you to do no such a thing. I'm asking you let him stay and live with me until you guys come to terms with this problem." Explained the detective. "I'm telling you this as both a friend and an officer of the law. Unless this thing is settle I'll have to keep him with me."

"She right you know." Stated David Xanatos as he got their attention. "I believe this does fall under our human law."

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked rather confused.

"Our laws clearly states..." Started the millionaire. "That a child can and will be taken away from their homes or guardians if said child is in a hostile, neglectful and/or abusive environment. Then the child is place in a falter home until either, the conditions improve or a more suitable home is found and/or family will take in the child." Explained the millionaire. "And given the circumstances, Lexington would be considered a child in that particular environment. Regardless of his background and origin."

"And that's exactly why we believe it's best to let him stay with Elisa." Declared the female gargoyle.

"It's for his own good." Elisa explained very gently. "We have to do it this way Goliath. He's already feeling the negative effects of all this fighting. It's already affected his mind. …It'll only be a temporary set up. When things get better I'll bring him back, but until then he stays with me."

"Here comes Fox with the lad now." Said Hudson. "I can hear them around the corner."

Goliath turned towards the door. His head buzzing with so many things; he wasn't sure what he was going to do. In all his life he never heard of such thing. This law that allows younglings to be taken away from their home sounded horrifically unsettling. Elisa saw his doubtful look and cupped his chin to make him look at her.

"Don't mention anything to him just yet." She started. "Ask him your questions. Listen carefully to how he answers them. Watch him as he moves while answering. If he seems depressed in anyway, like he's being… tortured on the inside, you'll know it has to be done."

He could read the concern in her eyes and knew she was only doing what she thought was best. With more confidence he nodded in agreement. Fox opened the door and stuck her head in. The look on her face had them all worried.

"Is everything alright dear?" asked her husband

"Depends…" she said and turned to Owen. "Owen. When you became Puck during your last lessons with Alex, what were you teaching my son?"

"How to divert things into their earliest form." Answered the assistant. "Why? Has young Alexander diverted something he shouldn't?"

"Yeah." Stated the mother. "You could say that."

Without an explanation Fox opened the door even more. She held her baby close so as not have him fall since he was reaching downward towards Bronx. Who happily came in with a tiny, olive green colored hatchling riding on his back and making all sorts of happy little sound that resembled a baby's giggle as his ride started to move again. His bald little head, large round eyes, his wings; which were jointed from his wrists down to his thighs, were unmistakable.

"Sweet Jalapena!" cried Broadway in his shock.

"The wee lad got even smaller than before." Declared Hudson as he watched the content little hatchling enjoy his ride.

"Well… That's a surprise. And here I thought his eyes couldn't get any bigger." Said the wealthy businessman.

The others were too shocked to speak at first. They just watched as the tiny little creature swayed along with Bronx's movement. And every so often he flops down on his little belly and hugs the huge dog-like creature's neck. Needless to say Bronx was enjoying this; a lot. Brooklyn crouched down to get a closer look at the small hatchling. Even as a real hatchling Lexington was pretty small. He was practically the size of a small cat; like he had just hatched but a few hours ago.

"Great." The brick colored gargoyle finally said with a small hint of sarcasm. "He went from a hatchling to an egg."

"Oh! He's simply adorable!" Angela cried out and scooped up the tiny hatching in her hands.

He gave off a hybrid of a squeal and a giggle as this new person started to play with him. The young female couldn't help herself. He was so cute and tiny! Just like a living doll! She could lay him down in one arm easy because of his small size. His eyes so large and round and so full of innocence and joy as made his squeaky little sounds. He's toothy little grin could have softened the hardest heart. She fell in love with the tiny thing right away.

"Sheech. What is it with females and hatchlings?" asked the second in command. "Even when it's not of their clan they just go gaa-gaa over one."

"How could you not?" asked the female gargoyle. "Oh, look at how small he is!"

She lifted the tiny thing over to Broadway. He took the little hatchling rather awkwardly since he never handled a baby before, especially one so small and lively. Frankly the baby gargoyle liked being passed around to different people. He immediately settled in the aqua colored gargoyle's hands; then got board and started to awkwardly climb up his arm. His goal was to sit on Broadway's head and look down on the shorter people.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Broadway as his tiny size Rookery brother perched himself on his head.

"He's learning how to use his arms and legs to climb." Hudson said eyeing the wee babe. "That's how all hatchlings learn. That and mimicking."

The old gargoyle chuckled heartily as the hatching decided to jump from Broadway's head to his own. The little Lexington had crouched down on all four with is little tail in the air like a kitten and leap on to the old warrior's head; squeaking and giggling. The others watched as the tiny thing turned around and peered over Hudson's brow and looks him in the eyes as if he was playing peek-a-boo. Only he leaned a little too far and fell from his perch and into the waiting hands of the oldest clan member.

"Mimicking? You mean like human babies do when they learn how to walk and talk like their parents?" asked Elisa.

"Aye lass. Only our young tend to mimic sounds and movement of just about anything." Explained the old warrior. "See for yourself."

With that, Hudson crouched down and held the tiny green hatchling out. The little baby tried to turned around and climb up the old gargoyle arm only to hear a sniffling sound. He turned and found himself face to nose with Bronx sniffing at his tiny form again. The humans watch as the small hatching squeaked happily and actually sniffed back, wiggling his nose the same way Bronx did. Then they all laughed as the baby Lexington stuck out his little tong and licked the huge dog-like creature on the nose; which sent Bronx to lick back with his much larger tong sending the little gargoyle squealing and giggling happily. Then Bronx took the tiny hatching in his jaw ever so gently like it was his own pup and settled himself on the floor and tucked the little gargoyle just underneath his neck. Then the huge watched dog laid his huge paws down and crossed them so Lexington would be trapped in place like a baby in a playpen.

"Looks like Bronx is enjoying the whole situation." Remarked Mr. Xanatos. "Now on to the next question. Can he be change back? And will this change the matter of Lexington staying with Ms. Maza?"

Everyone in the room turned towards Owen who was eyeing the little hatchling as it playfully tried to escape its mini prison. "It can be done." Started the assistant. "But I can not do it as Puck. It's extremely dangerous to mix magic and I could do more harm than good."

"Are you saying he'll have grow and learn all he knew all over again?" asked Goliath.

"No, I'm saying I can't use my magic to change him back right away." Owen explained calmly. "There are two ways of dealing with this situation. One is that I change into Puck and teach young Alexander how to revert Lexington back to his normal state, which will take some time. Or I could try and transform him back myself, but if I do there might be server consciences."

"In other words our best bet is to go with the first choice." Said the multimillionaire. "Now how about…"

While Owen had been explaining what could be done about Lexington's predicament, the tiny gargoyle had spotted Brooklyn's tail tapping and swaying on the floor. Thinking he found a new plaything he managed to squeeze out of the now slumbering Bronx's paws and scurrying over to the brick colored tail. The little hatchling was then trying to pounce on moving tail but couldn't manage it right away. Looking at him you couldn't help but be reminded of a kitten playing with a piece of ribbon blowing in the breeze. Just as Xanatos was about to ask his question; the tiny Lexington had succeeded in his goal and pounced on his much larger Rookery brother's tail and, like a kitten, he used his talons and teeth the moment he grabbed it.

"Ahhrrrrg!" Brooklyn scream/roared in shock and pain when he felt something sharp digging into his tail and whipped his tail up and saw the tiny claw and bite marks and looks down at the shocked little hatchling. "Why you rotten little egg!"

Now of course the now tiny Lexington had no idea what had just happened, but the sight of the larger gargoyle growling and yelling at him had frightened him so bad he ran back towards Bronx on all fours screaming. He stood up and hugged the now awaken watchdog's right front leg trembling rather hard and crying. That was all it took for Angela's maternal instincts to kick in.

"Brooklyn!" yelled the young female gargoyle. "What in Avalon has gotten into you?! I can't believe you growled at him!"

The white haired gargoyle raised his voice to match hers in his reply. "Of course I growled at him! The little monster bit me!"

"But he's just a hatchling!" stated Broadway, also shocked and angry. "He doesn't know any better!"

"People please! Let's not start that again." Motioned David Xanatos.

"Keep out of this Xanatos!" yelled Brooklyn

"You can't talk to him like that!" cried Angela

The three youths kept yelling and arguing with each other. Bronx started barking as the yells and roars got even louder which only frighten little Lexington even more, especially when Goliath started to roar for the others to stop. All the noise frightened little Alex too and he started crying which only added to the noise. Fox tried to calm her baby down; she might have started yelling herself but then she felt a grip on her right lower calf. She looked and saw Lexington clinging desperately to her leg; cowering from the yelling and screaming, crying. He looked so helpless, lost, and very terrified… The argument went on until there came a high, ear-splitting whistle. Everyone stopped turned to see a very angry Mrs. Fox Xanatos crouching down on her feet, supporting the two crying infants in her lap, her right thumb and index finger in her mouth explained where the whistle came from.

"That's enough." She said sternly as she stood back up; her tone was stern yet forcefully calm. "I won't have this kind of behavior in front of the little ones."

The red headed mother glanced over at Elisa and motioned her to come over to her side with a look that told the detective not to argue. The two babies were still very frightened and were gripping on to her shirt but the crying had gone down to a noisy whimpering. The dark haired female human crossed the room towards Fox; arms out as she received the trembling little hatchling, who was more than a bit reluctant to let go of Fox's shirt. Once Elisa managed to gently pry the little gargoyle off she allowed him to clamp on to her black shirt and covered his little body with the flaps of her red jacket. Letting him hide in there was just the comfort the tiny creature needed.

"Lex's little set back isn't going to change anything." Declared the red head. "He's going with Elisa and that's that." No one said word. "Now then detective, I know this'll change a few things in the shopping list, but I believe what we need to worry about most is how it will effect your work. Perhaps now that your parents know about the gargoyles being your friends they could…"

"I have already thought about that." Replied Elisa. "And I think my brother and his friends would make better sitters considering if Lex starts climbing walls or gliding they'll be able to keep up."

"Good idea." Said Fox. "And don't worry about going to the store I'll have Owen come around with anything you might need. I also have a spare playpen you can use; it ought to double as a bed. Oh and you'll need a baby seat for the car when you drive home. I'll go get it myself and put Alex to bed while I'm at it."

Everyone else was still quiet even as the red headed human mother left the room. David had a calm smile on his face though.

"Now that's efficiency." Stated the businessman. "Is it a wonder why I love her?"

"It never ceases to surprise how Mrs. Xanatos is able to hold her temper during these chaotic moments." Agreed the blonde assistant. "Now then, Hudson, I'll need to know exactly what is needed to provide a gargoyle hatchling."

The old gargoyle nodded. "Aye that ye do."

The two figures left the room to consult on the matter while the others looked at each other. This was a very awkward moment in deed. Gargoyles had never had to in trust the care of their young to anyone outside their race before; except after the massacre Castle Wyvern went through in 994 A.D. Scotland.' And Elisa had never dealt with an infant of any form before, but it was very clear that any more fights and/or argument would only affect the tiny hatching even more at this form.

"Elisa?" asked Angela; breaking the silence. "I was raised by humans and I know you'll take care of Lexington very well. But this 'law' of yours… will it forbid us from visiting you and Lexington until we settled our differences?"

The dark haired woman chuckled to herself. "No Angela, it doesn't say you or the others can't visit. I'm sure Lex would love it if you came by every so often."

"Elisa, how long will Lexington have to stay separated from the clan?" asked Goliath. "I want to know exactly how this particular human law works."

"Well it depends on…" the policewoman grew silent as a small squeaky little yawn could be heard from inside her jacket.

Elisa carefully pulled the flap back and revealed that the tiny green hatchling she held had fallen asleep in her arms. Her motherly instincts had her gently repositioning the little gargoyle so that he could lie in a reclining position in her arm. The baby creature stirred a bit at the movement but settled in his new position and cuddles closer to her body.

"Aaaw, he fell asleep." Broadway whispered while looking over the detective's shoulder.

Angela also wanted to see and walked over. "Oh, isn't he precious?"

"Yeah. I better step outside. Xanatos, would you mind explaining things to them?"

"Not at all detective." Replied the millionaire with a smile as the policewoman left. "Ah it never fails. Infants always seem to grab attention even when they're sleeping."

*****

While Mr. Xanatos explained what was what in regards to the law that concerns children; Fox and Elisa had managed to place the mini-Lexington into a car seat for babies without waking up the tired little hatchling. It was a carry-on baby seat so Elisa wouldn't have to hold it, the playpen, and the hatchling all at once. Using a spare baby blanket they tucked and covered the tiny sleeping form so no one else would notice. And just out of female delight Fox placed a little, blue baby hat over the hatchling's little baldhead to keep it warm and hide his green skin and pointed ears; she also placed those tiny baby gloves without fingers and booties on his tiny hands and feet so his talons wouldn't show.

Both human females took a little time to watch the tiny creature sleeping peacefully in his seat. The two of them could only smile. Elisa remembered that though the night was calm it was also a bit windy, so taking an extra precaution she tucked the blanket more around the baby gargoyle's neck and shoulders; then took a lighter blanket to drape over the seat itself so it would block out the light and hide him from sight.

"You're pretty good at this for a beginner." Remarked Fox. "Planning on having kids yourself someday?"

"Wha… I never really thought about it much." Answered the detective with a slight blush.

"Well if you do decide to; this'll be good practice." Said the red headed mother.

The two women chuckled to themselves over the slumbering gargoyle infant. He shifted a little under the covers but only to stretch it's slim little arms and legs and he gave out long squeaky little yawn. Hearing this Elisa pulled back on the thin blanket that hid the tiny creature. The two human females could only cooed at the sight of the baby's little mouth opened wide to see the tiny little fangs show. Once the hatchling had settled back into his slumber the dark haired detective replace the blanket back over the carry-on-seat and slowly picked up the seat by the handle and followed Fox, who carried the playpen, to the elevator.

No one gave it a second thought. Seeing a woman with a carry-on-baby seat is pretty normal; you'd never think that instead of a human baby there was a gargoyle hatchling in the carrier seat. After opening the back door Elisa gave her car keys to Fox so that she could put the playpen in the trunk. Then the dark haired detective went to work at setting the baby seat in the car. Since the tiny hatchling was already buckled in the seat all she had to do was strap the seat in with the seatbelt. After making absolutely sure the seat was secure she finally emerged out of the back seat and retrieved her keys from Mrs. Fox Xanatos.

"Best of luck detective." Said the red headed mother. "If you need anything just give us a call."

"Thanks Fox." Replied the policewoman. "Hope everything works out."

With passing smiles the dark haired policewoman got into the driver's seat of the car, started the engine and drove off down the street. Once out of sight Elisa couldn't help but think how she was going to be able to deal with this whole situation. Perhaps it won't be has bad as she thinks, after all she did automatically thought about how the wind might chill the tiny hatchling and reacted perfectly to that impulse. Maybe it's just a woman's natural instincts to care for a child even though it wasn't their own. Beside she wouldn't be alone and if anything she could call her mother for advice.

Just as she was about to turn into her street and head of her apartment a speeding car came an inch short of crashing into her broadside. The sound of screeching of tires filled the air as both cars violently turned and applied their brakes. The violent movement jerked the baby seat hard enough to frighten the little hatchling awake and cause him to cry. Both cars stopped side by side just as a small squad of police cars surrounded them.

"All right freeze!" called the captain. "Throw your weapon down and come out with your hands up!"

A man with a ski mask came out with a gun and pointed it right at Elisa. Not realizing she was a cop he ordered her to get out of the car.

"You coppers stay back or the broad gets it!" yelled the armed criminal frightening the unseen hatchling into crying even louder. "Shut that brat up!" ordered the convict.

That was her chance. Elisa turned and acted to open the back car door then in the blink of an eye lashed out with a kick, knocking the gun out of the crook's hand and tackling him to the ground. The man was taken completely off guard after being tackled he only had time to see the dark haired woman rear back her arm than _**POW!**_ Lights out.

"Good work detective." Congratulated the captain. "This creep's been giving us a real run for our money."

"Sure thing Captain. No prob." Answered the detective with her back towards the shorthaired woman.

Elisa was opening her car door to get at little Lexington. The poor baby gargoyle had been screeching since the whole commotion had started. His inhuman crying had caught quite a bit of attention and it wasn't going to let up unless someone comes to comfort him. Matt Bluestone, Elisa's red headed partner, knew that something wasn't right. He heard how their gargoyle friends screech and roar enough times to know exactly what he was hearing and went over to see if he was right.

"Hey partner I didn't know you had a kid." The red headed detective said in time to see his partner take out a wiggly little bundle that was rapped in a small blanket.

"Very funny Matt." Elisa replied while gently cuddling the infant to her shoulder. "Looks like he got shaken up a bit."

The captain walked over to see what the two were looking at. What she saw was a tiny bundle with a small head that wore a blue baby hat crying into Detective Maza's shoulder. Knowing very well that Elisa was single she wondered where that little baby came from.

"Doing a little babysitting Detective?" asked the head of the police force.

"Uhh, yeah I guess you could say that." The dark haired detective said with a sheepish grin. "I was heading home when that creep nearly ran into me."

"The kid's got a strong set of pipes." Said the head policewoman while covering her ears. "How old is he?"

"Aaahh, actually he's pretty young. Barely a year really." Replied the detective. "See some friends of mine are having some problems and they asked me to watch him."

"Problems? What kind?" the head cop asked suspiciously. "It has to be pretty bad if they wanted you to watch their newborn."

"Umm, all I know is that there's been some fighting going on and they didn't want the little guy to be effected by it." Elisa replied sticking close to the truth as possible.

By this time the miniature Lexington had quieted down and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes look right at him. They didn't look like the same ones that belong to the other nice female that comforted him a while ago. The person who owned them was certainly not the nice female either. Could it be a new playmate?

Matt was looking at the blue hat as the two women were talking. He was having his doubts on wither or not he was right about… Then the little head turned and small olive green face was staring at him with a huge pair of eyes. The face wore a surprised and confused expression as it look at him; as if it was trying to figure out who or what he was. Matt didn't know what to think, he couldn't believe it but there he was looking at a baby gargoyle. His thoughts were conquered when the tiny thing opened its mouth and grinned at him; showing off its tiny fangs as it chirped. He couldn't help but grin at it, after all it was a baby, and besides if Elisa had it then it could only be their gargoyle friends newborn. And since Angela is the only female gargoyle he knew it had to be hers.

"Well I better get this little guy back to my apartment before something else happens." Said the dark haired detective after her conversation with the Captain.

"Mind if I tag along partner?" Replied Matt seeing his chance. "I'm crazy about babies."

"Not at all Matt." Replied the detective woman. "You'd be doing me a favor by watching him while I get my spare room ready."

So with that Elisa carefully placed the now active hatchling back into its seat. After making sure he was secure and unseen, the two humans jumped into the car and drove off. Matt waited until they turned the corner and were out of sight before stealing another glance towards the baby seat. The baby gargoyle that lay hidden underneath the light blanket was moving around in an attempt to knock the blanket off so he could see. His tiny little grunts and squeaks had every hint of annoyance in them as he tried to remove the blanket.

"Sooo." Started the redheaded detective. "Who's the lucky dad and how's Angela doing? If I'd know she was having a kid I'd have bought a present."

"Wha… he's not Angela's baby." Replied the dark haired woman.

"He's not?" asked the surprised human. "Then who's is he?"

"Uhhh, it's a long story…" said Elisa with a sigh.

As they drove along towards the apartment Elisa told her partner of the night's passing. Matt listened with great disbelief, so much so he turned towards the baby seat and pulled down the blanket to see for himself. What he found was very annoyed little olive green hatchling whose hat slipped over his brow and now covered his whole head. Matt carefully pulled off the hat and got his first good look at the mini Lexington. It's a good thing Matt was already sitting down otherwise his knees would have gave out right from under him. The tiny gargoyle blinked a few times and after recognizing the new person he gave out a happy squeal and tried to get out of his seat.

"Oh my gaa… That really is Lexington!" exclaimed the red headed man.

"Told ya." Replied Elisa as she stole a glance at his face. "Hey, see if you can tuck that other blanket around him. We're almost at my apartment and I'd appreciate it if no one sees him. And put his hat back on while you're at it."

With that said the female detective pulled into the parking lot by the apartment complex where she lived. Matt had a little trouble with the hat on a count of the now miniature Lexington wouldn't stop moving around. After a while Elisa took over with the tiny hatchling while Matt grabbed the playpen. They decided to leave the baby carry-on seat in the car and entered the complex. Since Matt was carrying the playpen; it took a little more time to reach her home on the top floor.

"Just set it up near the TV." directed Elisa as they entered her home.

Baby Lexington was squirming around trying to take in all the new things he was seeing. This place was much brighter than the last place he was in. The walls where yellow and their where more things to climb on and better view of the sky. Best of all a new animal to play with! It was a lot smaller than the giant creature that tickled him and gets him wet at the same time. It had pointed little ears and was cover in fuzzies. It even made funny noises. "_**Meow."**_

"Hey Cagney." Greeted the detective. "Look who's going to be staying with us for a while." She crouches down and holds the hatchling out. "It's Lexington."

The gray cat sniffed at the odd baby in curiosity. Being cautious since it was trying to grab a hold of her. It squeaked and giggled as her whiskers tickled its tummy. Elisa held the tiny hatchling's arm and directed it so he could pet the soft fur without hurting her cat. He found the new experience very exciting and squealed.

"All set up partner." Matt tightened the last nut into place and gave it a good shake to test its durability. "He maybe be small but he's still a gargoyle. You sure it'll hold him?"

"That's where he's going to nap and play whenever I'm on the phone or something." She answered as she placed the baby in the pen, "I don't think he'll be climbing much anyway; he can barely walk on two legs," she placed the blanket Fox loaned her, along with a new teething ring so the hatchling had something to play with. "I'd better get him some better toys too. Thanks again for the help Matt."

"No problem Elisa," he looks at the baby gargoyle as it tried to eat the bright colored ring, "Say if you ever need any help, I'm a pretty good babysitter."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." She checks the watch on her wall. It was almost dawn. "I'll drive yaw back to the station as soon as the sun rises." They both turned at the sound of the doorbell, "That must be Owen. Fox said she'd sent him down here with food."

After making sure it was the steadfast assistant of the Xanatos family; Elisa opened the door. Owen informed the two detectives that he brought two weeks worth of supplies for Ms. Maza and gave specific instructions from Hudson on how to care for the little hatchling. He even went out of his way to collect simple toys, like blocks, a ball, and a rubber duck that squeaked for bath time. That pretty much covered everything.

"If there's anything else you need you simply need to call" instructed the blonde human, "Rest assured I'll begin young Alexander's lessons immediately. Though I caution it may take some time before he is able to reverse Lexington back."

"I understand Owen." Elisa glanced over a Matt as he squeaked the toy duck in front of the baby gargoyle. "If there's one thing I've learned is that you can't rush magic along." With that Owen left the apartment.

Baby Lex's squeals almost made it sound like he was imitating the squeaks of the rubber duck; he was really enjoying this new game. However he started to yawn and his eyes began to droop again. Through the widow Matt could see the sun's rays slowly breaking through the night. When he glanced back at the hatchling, it was all curled up in little ball asleep. The sun came up and the light spread over the small being like a blanket and in doing so both humans saw the hatchling's body turn to stone; freezing the peaceful image it made in rock.

"…He, if I didn't know for a fact that he was really alive; I'd send him to my mom as a gift," Matt joked as he put the rubber duck down, "She loves that cute stuff."

Elisa merely rolled her eyes and picked up her keys, "C'mon partner. Lets get you home."

**THE END**

**{See Hatchling Days Relived part 2: "The Trials of Babysitting". Darik and the Mutees are babysitting baby Lexington. However they soon learn its not easy watching a baby with wings!} **

©07/29/2008


End file.
